


Dicks? Dicks.

by GenuineLoudBoy



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Comedy, Dick Jokes, Dick talks, Funny, I mean, M/M, Other, The Whisper Challenge, They literally talk about Dicks, it's kinda there, it's not exactly septiplier but still, seriously, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 00:17:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenuineLoudBoy/pseuds/GenuineLoudBoy
Summary: How could Sean’s penis poop its pants?





	Dicks? Dicks.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I was watching one of their whisper challenges and i wanted to write this...
> 
> But just to be clear, this is placed when Ryan and Matt were still editing for Mark so, it was placed somewhere in 2016 when Mark had blue hair!

Bryan, Wade, Mark and Matt were playing the whisper challenge, while interpreting the innocent words with sexual ones…Like always. They video was doing…Great? I mean, it was hilarious so it was going great!   
They were going to do one more round after this one, but when Ryan gone up, it was his turn to give what he saw, from matt, to Mark.

“You ready?” Ryan asked Mark as he was jamming out to whatever was playing through his ears. Mark noticed that Ryan was talking to him and nodded. Honestly, Mark doesn’t think this is going to go well, but he sucks it up and waits for what Ryan’s gonna say.

“Okay: Sean’s penis, pooped its pants.” What. As soon as Mark saw what Ryan said...Well, let’s just hope that he didn’t say what Mark thought he said.

“Now I _KNOW_ you’re fucking with me!” Mark yelled louder than need be, but that _could not_ be what Ryan said. Ryan said something else, while pointing to Matt and Mark put his finger up and whispered ‘Okay, one more time.’

“Sean’s penis, pooped it’s pants” Ryan widened his eyes, waiting for a response. Mark couldn’t see anything else from what his editor had said. He turned a bit away, covering his face with one hand, trying to cover his flushed face.

“YOU CAN’T BE SERIOUS!”

“That’s what I saw!!!” Bryan retorted, pointing toward Matt again.

Mark sighed and turned toward Wade as he took a seat beside Mark on the bench.   
“Shut the penis, pussy master.” Mark said with as a straight a face as he could, but he didn’t do so well because he was laughing right afterwards.

“NO!!” Wade exclaimed as he shook his head a bit too much than need-be.

“I THOUGHT YOU SAID PUSSY!” Mark yelled as he turned toward Bryan who was behind him. “WHAT’D YOU SAY?!”

“I said ‘Sean’s penis pooped it’s pants!’” Bryan had told him as they were _trying_ to calm down a bit form the laughter.

“…” Mark paused a second as Wade and Matt broke back to laughing. And Mark just looked around with a confused expression.   
“But-, wait…How-?” Mark was still a little confused at the sentence that Bryan had just said. I mean, he knows that it’s the whisper challenge and all and the sentences don’t make since, but he can’t help but question it.

“You-you okay, Mark?” Wade tried to ask as he wiped his eyes from a bit too much laughter. Mark slumped over to one side a bit, still thinking about it.

“How could Sean’s penis poop its pants?” Mark asked while looking up at the ceiling as the other three were still calming down.   
“I mean, wait-, think about this for a second-:”

“I’m gonna have to stop you there, I don’t think I want to think about it!” Wade told him as he leaned a bit forward, still a bit giggly.

“No no, I mean it! Think about it, imagine if it’s just a lone little penis, just going about its day, and then BAM! Poop in its pants.”

“But what if it was attached, though?” Matt chimed in and the three of them turned around the look at him.   
“Like, what if it had like, a weird butthole thing at it’s-.”

“Can we duct tape Matt’s mouth, please?” Wade wheezed as his face got red with their current…Conversation. The four of them dropped Mat’s thought like it had never happened and they were left with silence, leaving Mark still thinking about it.

“But-..”

“Mark, please. No more!” Wade pleaded with a still recovering red face.

“No, listen to me here!” Mark laughed, causing some more laughter between the four of them as Mark tried to find words to defend himself and his _growing_ train of thought.   
“Wait…” Mark paused as he thought. “Do we know anybody named Sean?” Mark thought as he stared at the ceiling. And everybody collectively looked at each other and they began to giggle a bit at Mark and what he was about to maybe do.

“Mark,” Wade sighed as he placed his hand on Mark’s shoulder. “Did you forget Jack’s name?” And at that, Mark squinted his eyes at his friend, thinking…

“OH!” Mark exclaimed with several embarrassed giggles mixed in as he pulled out his phone and started typing. “I forgot!” Mark wheezed as he punched in a phone number.

His friends saw this, causing several reactions. Matt looking at Mark with curiosity; Ryan laughing his ass off at what Mark was going to do; and Wade looking very concerned.   
“Mark, are you seriously going to call Jack?” Wade asked, placing his hand on his blue haired friends’ shoulder. Mark just replied with a giggle as he put the phone on speaker as they listened to the phone ring.

“ _Hello?_ ” A familiar accent rang.

“Hey Jack!” Mark exclaimed with a grunt at the end as he readjusted himself on the bench. The other’s saying their greetings as well.

“ _Hey guys!_ ” Jack exclaimed back with equal volume. “What’s up?”

“Okay so we’re doing a video and we need to ask you a question” Mark explained with a casual tone, which Jack replied with an understanding hum.

“ _Okay, hit me_.” Mark looked back to the other three and then looked back toward the phone.

“Okay so the boys and I were trying to figure this out. Okay, so what would happen if a penis pooped its pants?” There was a silence, and then some ridiculous giggles erupted from the phone.

“ _Wait, what?!_ ” jack laughed through the phone, trying to compose himself from what the four of them could tell.

“What would happen??” Mark asked him with a bit of a higher tone to his voice.

“ _Okay, Okay…is the-, hold on…Is the dick attached or..?_ ” Jack’s voice was a bit muffled at that.

“YES!” Matt tried to shout, but Mark cut him off.

“No, it’s detached.”

“ _Oh, okay um…I-._ ” Jack paused for a minute. “ _Okay! So I assume that the dick is just trottin’ along and then like, it just shit it’s pants? Simple, I solved it_!”

“No, Jack, I meant how! Like as in, how could it shit its pants, not the scenario that it’s in!” Mark exclaimed a bit.   
“Like how?”

“ _Oh how would it shit its pants, uh…?_ ” Jack paused once again. “ _Would it have like a little butthole at like, under the balls? That seems to make the most since._ ” And right then and there the other three laughed while Mark and Jack just sat there, talking to each other like they were discussing if they wanted to eat the beef foot long sandwich or not.

“That’d make since…” The two of them just sat there in a bit of silence. “Okay, you’ve been great help!”

“ _Dude no problem, this is one of the less confusing erections I’ve ever had_ ” Jack admitted with some laughs that were failed to be kept in. The two of them hung up and the four boys in the room just sat there in confusing humor.

“Hey Ryan, Matt?” Mark turned toward his two editors who responded with hums. “Let’s...Not leave this in the video…”

“Yeah, let’s not!” Wade exclaimed as the four of them broke into uproarious laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Dude, yo, I hoped you enjoyed this dude. I hope you had a, fuckin' wonderful time, dudes! :D


End file.
